1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a device having wireless connectivity to determine the availability of Internet Protocol (IP) service in a network; and more particularly, for a Bluetooth-enabled device to determine the availability of IP service in a wireless local area network (WLAN) service usage.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, some services, like a display remote from a keyboard or loudspeakers remote from a laptop, have very localized wireless connectivity. In an environment where multiple wireless systems exist in a network, the discovery of available services is typically difficult if the coverage of such a network is large. This is particularly true in a WLAN. Bluetooth (BT) wireless connectivity protocol provides for coverage of one device, but its range is presently limited to a radius of about 10-100 meters.
As a technology, a WLAN does not provide services capable of application layer service discovery. However, the BT wireless connectivity protocol has this functionality, and the typical BT wireless connection between a phone and either a laptop or headset is a very straightforward and common service. Document no. WO/0145319 provides one known example of a BT link arrangement, and describes a situation where a first short-range link (e.g RFID) is used for identification and authentication when entering a second short range link (e.g. BT). The reader is also referred to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/660,544 (Nokia Reference no. NC28897), where through a first short-range link (of first type) it is determined whether a remote device is capable of supporting a second short-range link (of second type). Also information is exchanged via the first link to establish the second link. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/660,544 covers a situation where radio parameters are exchanged over the first link, which is BT-enabled.
In a case where a WLAN is utilized to transfer high quality audio or video from a terminal to a receiving end, the capabilities of both parties need to be negotiated. If the office environment consists of 100 WLAN terminals, it is difficult to choose the proper receiving end. The service discovery in a static or non ad hoc network is also difficult and the WLAN does not provide applicable means for that. Also, in a situation where the receiving end has access to the WLAN through an Access Point, it is problematic to determine its location.
Finally, the bandwidth of a BT network is very limited and therefore transfer of high quality real time audio or video utilizing the BT network is not practical.